


Mingyu has a List but Jihoon had a File

by gyuglued



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Because one of them just has to fall in love eyyy?!, College, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuglued/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: Mingyu listed all the reasons why he can't be together with Jihoon.He lost the damn list.





	Mingyu has a List but Jihoon had a File

Mingyu knew from the moment his feelings sparked for Jihoon, it was going to hurt. He didn’t expect, in a million years, that this would happen. They didn’t get along; their personalities don’t match and everytime they see eachother, Jihoon has this scowl on his face that is directed for him. He didn’t know when their bickering started but it just happened and the next thing he knows, they are throwing shade to each other that makes him feel like they are in a rap battle or something.

He can’t count how many times Jihoon made him irritated and mad over something so petty. Even his friends can’t believe that they’re at this age and still bicker. But still he tries his best not to meet the other as much as possible for the health of his heart.

But one time Seungkwan dragged him to a performance (and at first he was reluctant) and he heard Jihoon was going to perform so for some reason he stayed. He got curious as to why everyone in this school regard him as a musical genius.

He saw Jihoon differently from that day on.

He spent days and weeks trying to understand why at that moment all he wanted to do was watch him play the piano forever. When the crowd erupted with cheers after he played, Mingyu wanted to run up to the stage and hug Jihoon and congratulate the hell out of him.

Maybe it was just admiration? Some sort of respect? Even enemies respect each other at some point right?

But then he was hyperaware of Jihoon. Was his smile this blinding? Why do his hands look so delicate and soft? He wanted to hold and kiss them. How does he produce these kinds of songs? His mind is out of this world.

 

 

“Fuck. You like him.” Soonyoung says, pointing his spoon to Mingyu.

Mingyu nods weakly and sighs. “Is it weird?”

“Hell yeah it’s weird. Both of you keep breaking each other’s neck for almost about everything. This development is weirdly nice.”

“I don’t know what to do; there are many reasons why I can’t be with him.” Mingyu picks up his cup and peeks at Jihoon who is three tables far from him.

At that moment, Jihoon laughs at something Seungcheol said to the point of his head falling on the other’s shoulder.

Mingyu felt his heart literally contracting. He sighs again, “Too many.”

“Write them then.” Soonyoung suggests and took a bunch of fries from Mingyu’s plate. “You always feel better when you write or paint about your new profound feelings for your archenemy.”

“Hey!” Mingyu swats Soonyoung’s sneaking hand going for round two to his fries. “First of all, I never called him that and second these aren’t new, my agony has been going on for three months”

Soonyoung snickers, “Yeah when you’re sober. I have a better idea to ease your pain Kim Mingyu.”

“Tell me.”

“Confess?”

Mingyu stood up carrying his tray, “Well that’s impossible and I don’t want to end with a broken heart. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go to my next class.”

“You’ve always have been so dramatic Kim Mingyu!” Soonyoung shouts as Mingyu lay the tray and proceed to exit the cafeteria.

 

Yes, he has always been dramatic. So he agrees to Soonyoung’s suggestion of writing the reasons why he and Jihoon can’t be together. He ended up with ten of them. To be honest, he narrowed it down and he expected the list to be longer but here he is with ten, solid reasons. His sigh was loud enough for the people in the library to hear (and be annoyed about) so he gets up and gets out. Two more hours for his break and so he decides to settle down under a tree. 

He sits down and decides to trash the evidence of his crush on a particular senior. He needs to throw this or Soonyoung might tease him about it. Or Minghao.

Who is coincidentally calling him at the moment, his phone buzzing loud.

“Oh hey,”

“I need your help.” Minghao asks, sounding desperate.

 

“Please Mingyu, I’m desperate. I wouldn’t ask you for this if there were no other way.” Minghao says, biting his nails in frustration.

“Is it just for tonight?”

“Just for tonight.” Minghao assures, “I just need you to ask him some questions while the camera is rolling and please no bickering this time because it will take me time to edit.”

Mingyu sees Minghao fidget. He does it when he’s unsure and for this reason he can understand why. He looks like a scared puppy. “Okay, fine.”

Minghao leaps out of his chair to hug him, “Thank you!” he pats Mingyu, “I’ll buy you whatever you’d like for this week.”

“That’s a hard bargain.”

“Oh please, I know how you hate being with Jihoon in one area so this is just reasonable.”

Mingyu laughs awkwardly, feeling weird that his friends came to the conclusion that he loathes Jihoon when in fact it’s the other way around. No way, he’d tell them though. So he proceeds to gather Minghao’s equipment and head to the sacred place of a certain music producer.

 

“Hello?”

Mingyu carries the camera as a necklace as he juggles the tri-pod in his arms, opening the studio door he can hear soft music and so he just enters the room. He scans the area and finds Jihoon in his chair, sleeping.

He’s so unsure now, what does he even do in this situation? It’s just six in the evening, it’s dinnertime, why is Jihoon asleep? This moment is so rare his fingers twitch to reach out to his pocket to take a snap of this moment but then he’d be an idiot if he gets caught so he diminishes the idea. Suddenly Jihoon stirs in his sleep and blinks his eyelids open. Mingyu feels like an idiot, he’s just standing there with his heart is thumping so loud he thanks the music for burying it down.

“Oh? I thought Minghao was the one who’s going to do the interviewing?” Jihoon asks, scanning the room with half-lidded eyes.

Mingyu realizes he needs to breathe, “Ah yes.” He does. “He got something else important to do so you have me.”

Jihoon shurgs, “Works for me.”

“Weird, you’re not acting hostile today.” Mingyu says as he settles the tripod down.

“I don’t feel really good to argue.”

Mingyu stops turning the tri-pod mid-way, “Hey, you okay there?”

Jihoon scowls, “Just a fever, wait—why am I telling you this.”

“Just a fever? You look like a steamed bun.” He abandons the thought of doing the interview. Jihoon looks like he might faint any minute now and it alarms him. He searches for his handkerchief and strides to give it to Jihoon.

Jihoon accepts it, “Thanks. You’re right I don’t feel good, is it okay if we reschedule?”

“No problem.” Mingyu says, “Do you need to go home? Should I call Seungcheol?”

Jihoon tries to stand up but he staggers just the moment Mingyu catches his arm to settle him back in the chair. “He- he has this practice and I can’t seem to remember where my phone went.”

Mingyu sighs and closes his eyes for seconds to compose himself because he just thought that Jihoon looked cute at the moment and that thought is just stupid to think at this situation. You can’t blame him. His mouth works faster than his mind so he says something that might humiliate him.

“Why don’t I drive you home?”

 

That is how Mingyu is at the moment, carrying a sick Jihoon on his back. To be fair he didn’t think this through, but when he saw how Jihoon looked, all he wanted to do was tuck him in bed. And he can’t believe he get to do it today. He sees their reflection on the elevator door and if any of his friends sees them now, they’d go batshit crazy and never will let this slide for months. This day really has turned for the better.

“Is it safe to declare ceasefire for today?” Jihoon asks breathily and it tickles Mingyu’s ears. His legs felt numb so he grabs the sides of the elevator.

He gulped, “Of course. I’m not that of an asshole to attack a wounded opponent.”

“That sounded stupid.”

He shrugs, “Yeah it did.”

They arrive at Jihoon’s doorstep with the help of a mumbling Jihoon who gave him the passcode. The lock chimes and he huffs before stepping inside.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Mingyu asks as he balances carrying Jihoon and taking his shoes off.

Jihoon points to the right and Mingyu hurriedly carried him there. He arrives at the bedroom and carefully lay the other down.

“Where’s the dartboard with my picture on it?” Mingyu asks and he sees Jihoon smile.

Jihoon wipes the sweat in his forehead, “In my secret bedroom.”

Mingyu snorts and he fumbles with his bag. “Stay there, I texted my mom and she said to hydrate you.”

“Why would you text your mom?”

“I rarely get sick; I don’t know how to take care of a sick person.” He finds the medicine after emptying his bag. He puts the content back again and glanced at Jihoon.

“You and your strong immune system piss me off.”

Mingyu shrugs and hurries back to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and he reads the instructions his mom gave him. His phone rang and receives a text from Minghao. He replies saying Jihoon didn’t felt good and will reschedule but of course he left out the part where he’s on the apartment of the Lee Jihoon. No one needs to know this. He can barely even process this. He clutches his heart and gave it a pat.

“Calm down.”

 

“Have you snooped around?” Jihoon asks as he tries to sit up. Mingyu hands him the tablets while snickering.

 Mingyu shakes his head, “I haven’t, will you let me?”

Jihoon shrugs and drinks water, “I don’t mind. I am giving you ammunition for our next argument.”

Mingyu smiles, “Sleep.”

“Are you leaving?”

That caught him off-guard but Mingyu rolls his eyes, like hell he would leave a Jihoon with high-fever all by himself. “Nope. I need to look for a doll after me with needles on it.”

“Have you been watching me doing that?” Jihoon snickers.

Mingyu huffs a laugh, stands up to pull the covers on Jihoon, “Maybe.”

Jihoon settles in; face relaxing for the first time that night and sighing. “I'm sorry about this."

Mingyu shakes his head, settling down at the edge of the bed "Don't be."

"Thank you Mingyu.”

 

 

Leaving without saying anything was a stupid move, but he needed to get his heart calm and attend class today. He left after Jihoon’s temperature dropped but before that laid everything the other needed to drink after waking up.

_What a night._

When he arrived at his place he couldn’t believe everything that happened, he slapped himself twice to see if he was just dreaming but he wasn’t. So he just squealed the hell out and threw himself on his bed, clutching his heart.

He doesn’t care, he doesn’t really care if his feelings won’t reach Jihoon. But what really happened is enough for him. He upgraded from nemesis to acquaintance right? He brushed the sad thoughts away and instead took the remaining hours to catch sleep.

 

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and Mingyu suppressed a yelp, “Where were you last night?”

It’s Soonyoung, as energetic as ever. “You should stop that, I felt like my life span lessened.”

“Answer my question.”

“Dead, slept when I arrived home.”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, “Not one of my calls woke you up?”

“None.”

Now two of Soonyoung’s eyebrows are up, “Weird. You must have been very tired then.”

Mingyu closes his locker, “Oh I was. Anyway I have to let you see something.”

Soonyoung perks up, “Did you heed to my advice then?”

“Yeah.”

“You confessed to your archenemy?” Soonyoung jumps up and down.

Mingyu makes a face, “No, the other one.”

“Oh, listing all the reasons why you can’t be together?”

Mingyu nods. He decided that he wants to Soonyoung to see his long-ass list so the other can shut up. The teasing will end and his peaceful life of watching Jihoon from afar will be back. He slings his bag to his front to reach inside for the page. He brings out the notebook where he last left it, but as he frantically flipped the pages there wasn’t a list.

“Can you carry this for a sec?” he shoves his bag to Soonyoung’s hand.

He turned the notebook upside down and a lot of paper fell. He eyes them one by one, hands shaking as he crouches down to look again. His heart is palpitating hard, his breathing uneven.

“Mingyu?”

He looks up to Soonyoung, he gulps hard and speaks. “I’m fucked.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos will be appreciated <3


End file.
